


sex on a boat

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly, crackity crack what's up I'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: "It's not happening, Viktor.""But Yuuri!""No buts.No, not even mine. Or yours. Or anyone's! We're not having sex on a boat!"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	sex on a boat

"It's not happening, Viktor."

"But Yuuri!"

"No buts. _No_ , not even mine. Or yours. Or anyone's! We're not having sex on a boat!"

Viktor puts on an impressive pout, but Yuuri is not impressed. He catches a sharp look from a woman in a sunhat and winces, lowering his voice and hoping nobody else pays attention to him lecturing his husband on proper boat protocol.

The sun shines beautifully down upon them for the day, lighting up the expansive deck of the luxury cruise they booked and boarded just two days ago. The pool all but sparkles beneath the sunlight, even though somehow nobody has entered the water, the various couples lounging on comfortable chairs around the deck. Yuuri glances over at his drink to save him from this conversation, but his coconut cup is empty. He sighs.

Yuuri wants a nice, quiet vacation where he doesn't have to think at all. He wants to spend hours doing absolutely nothing. Viktor seems to have other plans.

"It's not fun if it's just in our rooms. What about a blowjob under the stairwell?" Viktor suggests, brightening. His voice lowers and turns rather lurid. "I don't mind getting on my knees."

Yuuri lets out an explosive sigh and pointedly pulls his hat over his eyes. His ears are flaming, and he knows it isn't from the heat. It isn't as if he and Viktor haven't done... scandalous things... before. They have. In far worse places than under a stairwell on a boat, too. Nishigori still hasn't forgiven him for the locker room incident, though Yuuko sure has.

But he wants a _nice, normal vacation._

A warm hand lands on his leg, sliding up and down his bare skin slowly. Long fingers tease the edge of his swimming trunks, and Yuuri abruptly lifts his leg up, trapping the hand between his thigh and hip. Viktor chuckles and squeezes, making Yuuri hold back a noise.

"Ticklish," he warns under his breath. Viktor squeezes again, and Yuuri can only imagine the devastating smile on his face. Viktor is too handsome for his own good, as Yuuri knows far too well.

"You'll survive," Viktor teases. "Now, if you would just join me in that beautiful pool, we could get this underway..."

"No."

"Yuuri..."

"No. Go away."

"Please?"

"...get me another drink and I'll think about it."

"Okay," Viktor says happily, squeezing Yuuri one more time before he lets go and rises, presumably to go bother the bartender. Yuuri sighs and stares up at the top of his hat, imagining getting into that water and letting Viktor crowd him against the wall with all these people looking --

Yeah, maybe sex on a boat is okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Serena said they would read a fic if it was titled something like “they bang on a boat.” I am happy to deliver.
> 
> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
